The New World
The New World is one of the last side missions the player can take in ''Gravity Rush 2'', unlocked when the player completes story episode 20, How to Say Goodbye. Overview After Jirga Para Lhao becomes Hekseville's neighbouring city, Kat comes across a man gazing out at the floating city. The man reveals himself to be a scientist who is concerned that Jirga Para Lhao is preparing to invade Hekseville. Having seen the city for herself, Kat decides to take the man over there to prove his fears are misplaced. The first thing the scientist wants to see is the central hub for commerce, which Kat remembers to be the marketplace in Lei Colmosna. The scientist quickly becomes fascinated with the city's culture and requests a picture so he can look further into the culture of Jirga Para Lhao. He then realises that the city is not attached to a pillar like Hekseville is. So Kat takes him down to the underside of the island to see what is causing them to float. The pair see a giant purple crystal on the bottom of the island, this being the massive gravity gems that give these islands their lift. The scientist has Kat take another photo of the giant gem before he asks to learn about the city's criminal organisation, referring to the Angry Centipede. Kat and the scientist descend to Lei Elgona, but as they do so, a female voice calls out to Kat. This voice belongs to Elena, the daughter of the snobbish rich man she'd had a run-in with previously. Her father is taking her to see her boyfriend in Lei Elgona, and believes Kat to be out with her father too, not realising the two aren't related. After the exchange, Kat takes the scientist to the Angry Centipede's hideout to learn about the gang in question. The man is initially hostile towards them due to their rugged exterior, but immediately apologies when he sees them fix a toy for some children and lend some supplies to another resident. The Centipedes are touched when the scientist shows interest in them by requesting a photo of them. Finally, the scientist wants to meet the city's leader. Knowing who he is referring to, Kat takes him back up to Lei Colmosna, specifically the Banga Fleet. Not wanting to enter without permission, Kat goes to talk to Lisa on his behalf (despite her insistence he doesn't need permission). Unsure how to approach her, Kat bluntly asks Lisa if she can take a photo of her, a proposal that leaves Lisa confused. Despite this, she accepts Kat's odd request. Satisfied that Jirga Para Lhao is not plotting to invade Hekseville, the scientist feels he'd seen all he needs, and described the city's culture as "wild, yet sophisticated" and requests that Kat takes him back to Hekseville, though he was sighing frequently throughout the trip. Before parting ways, the scientist thanks Kat for her help, feeling he had learned a lot from his visit to the city of Jirga Para Lhao. Follow-Up In the follow-up, Kat is greeted by the scientist in roughly the same spot they met previously. The scientist had looked more into Jirga Para Lhao's culture since the two last met, but he has another request for Kat. He reveals that his previous description of the city, "wild, yet sophisticated" was actually describing Lisa, whom he couldn't let go of since seeing the photo Kat had taken of her. To Kat's utter shock, the scientist requests Kat to take him to meet Lisa in person, which Kat quickly declines. Gameplay There isn't much to do in terms of gameplay in this mission. First, carry the scientist over to the docks in Lei Colmosna, and from there, head to the marketplace across the way (the one with a fountain in the centre, not the main island) and take a photo of the market with the scientist in frame after some dialogue. Next, descend below the island and float towards the gravity gem underneath. Take a photo of this gem, and descend towards Lei Elgona for the next target, the Angry Centipede's hideout. After you chat with Elena and her father, head inside the hideout and talk to the three bandits. Take a photo of these guys after more dialogue, but make sure you get all three of them in frame, and a good angle on them. You will then cut to Banga in which the scientist wants a photo of the fleet's leader, Lisa. You can find her over on her house boat, just off to the left of the hut's entrance. Talk to her and snap a photo of her; you don't need a full body shot, so just focus on getting a good angle. This will conclude the mission once you do this. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2